A Seddie Story
by Color Candies
Summary: When Freddie and Sam are left alone in the Shay apartment alone, thanks to Carly. What new tensions will surface? Will Sam and Freddie actually not kill each other for the next hour and learn to like each other? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

_A Sam and Freddie Fanfic_

_Samantha Ryan_

_**Bold=**__heading/emphasis_

_Italicized=_thoughts

POV-S=Sam's Point of View

POV-F=Freddie's point of view

Occasional Flashbacks are always Itailiasized (3rd Person POV)

~ ~ ~ = New Scene

* * *

**POV-S**

_The tech nerd Fredward Benson, what I thought about him? Not much, that's what I can tell you. Okay, well…Freddie's a nice guy I guess, and he's not bad looking…oh who am I kidding? I love the guy! It always made me mad seeing him all over Carly Shay like a puppy dog, well, a real loyal puppy dog; Not that I don't like Carly, she's my best friend. But seriously! He already knows she only wants their relationship to go as far as __**friends. **__Can't he see me, standing __**right**__ in front of him? Maybe I should let up on the insults…_

**POV-F**

_Ugh, Sam Puckett. She annoys the crap out of me! I can't find one thing about her that is attractive. Well, she has a cute smile I guess, a good sense of humor, and that adorable laugh is contagious…Whoa! I am admitting that I love Samantha Puckett? Oh…no. I never really noticed it before, I guess that's why I've always followed Carly Shay around, and l loved her, rather than Sam. But I mean, if you see __**my**__ point of view here, you would see why I have never considered the fact that I love her; she constantly insults and humiliates me, __**and**__ annoys me._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Please review and comment on my first Seddie fanfic, it is my first one and I need some inspiration to write the next few chapters in Freddie and Sam's story. Also, send your ideas about what you think Freddie and Sam should talk about while Carly isn't home, or just some ideas about what should happen! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

**I. (POV-F)**

Sam laughed again, it was like music to me. Had I just noticed this or has Sam's hair always been so shiny? It was hard to admit to myself that I liked the girl who punched me, harassed me, insulted me, and humiliated me, but I guess I did. Sam finished laughing at the joke along with Carly and I, "That is the most funny video an iCarly viewer has sent in for a long time! I mean, what kind of baby does **that**?" "I have no idea but **that** baby does!" Carly replied, laughing still. Sam looked over to me, expecting a reaction, but it wasn't the usual death-glare that signaled I was about to get beat up if I didn't do anything as planned, her stare was actually warm, and it didn't give me a nervous feeling. "Oh, um, yeah! That was a really **hilarious** video! Let's feature it on tomorrows show." Sam **still** looked at me, so I looked back, Carly shot a really confused look at me, had I finally gotten over Carly Shay?

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_"Carly will never love you." Sam said, stepping up in front of Carly and putting the most annoying tone she could ever put as she told Freddie that line._

_"That's it!" Freddie said, "I'm taking my stuff and I'm going home!" he stormed back to his filming equipment and started to fold his tripod._

_Carly knew very well that Sam was going to cause a lot of trouble if she didn't do anything now. Freddie's in danger of leaving, the Talent Show auditions are about to start, Sam will most likely just ignore Freddie if he leaves. there will be no AV equipment to use, Spencer won't be able to lend them a camera (seeing that he made it into a squirrel) and the worst of all, Ms. Francine Briggs will most likely get medieval on their butt. Carly had to do something now._

_"Please stay." she said, smiling sweetly to Freddie. She knew he had a massive crush on her, and using her charm, she could persuade Freddie to stay with no hesitation._

_"Okay!" he said, enthusiastically, placing the tripod back to where he took it from, unfolded it and prepped the camera. Sam just rolled her eyes and sighed._

_Carly sat down on the chair and so did Sam. In front of them was the list of the kids who will audition. She called out the first person to perform._

_________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 2

**II. (POV-S)**

Freddie's phone rang with the song "Here (in Your Arms)", and I rolled my eyes, it was the ring he had set to Carly; Freddie blushed and looked over to me as he answered the phone.. _'He really needs to get over her already'_ I thought to myself. "Oh, well, I am sure we can bare it, it won't be that bad……..seriously Carly, it's fine………No, I won't let you do that………Have fun, goodbye." Freddie hung up the phone, "What?" I asked curiously, Freddie let out a short sigh and said, "Carly is stuck at the restaurant with Jake, therefore, we have to stay here for another hour**. Without **killing each other." Of course, Carls, leave me here with Freddie Benson. Okay, it might not be **that** bad, Freddie's an OK guy, and as long as he doesn't talk endlessly about his tech toys or turns the TV to the computer channel, I won't kill him. I turned on the TV in Carly's, Girly Cow was playing; I sighed, I wasn't into Girly Cow anymore like I used to be. I guess there is nothing else to watch, "Hey, Freddie, wanna, I don't know, talk?" Freddie turned his head away from the Shay's computer and looked at me like I just said the weirdest thing ever; well, I did. "Did I just hear Samantha Puckett say she wants to **talk** with Freddie Benson?" Freddie pointed to himself as he said his name. "Um, well, there is nothing else to watch on TV, and nothing to do without Carly around, so why don't we exercise **not** killing each other?" I said casually, like talking was my last resort, well, talking **was** my last resort. Freddie cleared out of what he was doing on the computer and shut it off and sat on the couch next to me with the tender, warm smile, like the one he gave me when we finished our first kiss 6 months ago.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Freddie chuckled, "What?" Sam asked. "Nothin' its…" "Tell me." Sam demanded, she wanted to build some kind of trust between her and Freddie, so this was a good place to start at. _

"_Nah, It's dumb-" "Say it!" Sam was getting impatient with Freddie now, "Okay…I was just gonna say…" Freddie paused, unsure what to say to Sam, she might break his arm if he told her. "That we should kiss?" Sam finished for him, raising her eyebrows. Freddie sighed, "You're gonna break my arm now, right?" Freddie questioned, afraid for his arm, Sam shook her head, "No." "Well, should we? I mean, just so both of us can get it over with?" Sam sighed, she knew her reputation, and had to keep it standing, she couldn't kiss Freddie! 'But yet again,' she thought 'it's not a bad idea…' "Just to get it over with." "__**Just**__ to get it over with" Freddie agreed. "And you swear we go right back to hating as soon as it's over?" "Oh totally, and we won't tell __**anyone**__." "Never."_

_They looked into each others eyes, waiting for an answer, Sam was first to speak, "Well…__**lean**__." _

_Freddie had one last thought before kissing Sam, 'Here it goes' Freddie started to lean in as did Sam. Both were thoughtless during the 6 second kiss, and they pulled away. _

_Freddie smirked, "Well, that was, um…" "Nice." Sam finished for him. "Yeah…nice…" "Good job." "Thanks, you too." They agreed. Sam stepped over the window sill, "Hey," Freddie said, Sam turned around, "I hate you." He said with a big, warm grin on his face, "Hate you too." And with that, Sam left Freddie._

_________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 3

**III. (POV-F)**

I grinned as I sat down on Carly's couch to "talk" to Sam. "So," I started, "What does Sam want to talk about tonight?" I said, Sam's milky blue eyes turned to me, with the same look she had on earlier today in the studio, "Well, Fredward, I don't know, how about **you** pick tonight?" Sam said in a tone that had implied we did this a lot, which wasn't true. I searched my mind for what me and Sam could talk about, we had **nothing** in common. I had it, "Sam, I am being serious, why do you always beat me up, humiliate me, annoy me, harass me, and insult me if I am one of your best friends? And I want a real reason, Sam." I could tell Sam was caught off guard by that question, had no answer, because she didn't know why. "Um, next question." "No, Sam. Answer the question please." Sam didn't want to answer my question, and why not? I was afraid she was going say something like "Non of your bees wax Fredweird." Or "Shut Up and move on Benson." But that wasn't it, Sam looked more vulnerable now, like she had been, well **overpowered**, and by whom? Her enemy, me, Freddie Benson. It seemed impossible at first but then I realized Sam isn't all that tough. "Sam, please answer my question." I said softly, and kindly, "Please don't make me Freddie, if you really were my best friend, you wouldn't make me." That was the first time Sam ever called me her best friend, and to admit it, after she said that, I decided she didn't need to answer the question. I also decided I was through fighting with her about stupid things, so I did one thing I hadn't done in a while.

**(POV-S)**

Freddie scooted over beside me, looked into my eyes sweetly, and gave me a gentle hug and said, "Sam, sorry I was so impatient about a question. You don't have to answer it." It was another 2 seconds before Freddie let go of me, his embrace was nothing like Jona's, Shane's, Pete's, or that guy I dated in the 5th grade who 'fell' out of the tree. I wouldn't **admit** that though! I really hope Freddie feels the same, even though I constantly tease him and all that crap, I hope he see's that it's just because I like him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_"Ya know, when a girl rips on a guy, it just means that she has a crush on him." Freddie said, eyeing Sam angrily after the torrent of insults that Sam rained on him._

_"Yeah. But I wasn't ripping on a guy. I was ripping on you." Sam said simply, grinning deviously._

_______________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 4

**IV. (POV-S)**

After a moment silence, well, 5 minutes of silence to be exact, I finally spoke up, "So Freddie, when did Carls say she was going to be home again?" Freddie looked up from the fascinating floor he was looking at, "Oh, um, around 9:30." I looked at my phone, it read, 8:01 and Carly left for her date exactly 45 minutes ago. I eyed my phone and then smiled a mischievous smile, I know how to tell if Freddie likes me…

**(POV-F)**

Sam turned her back to me, so I waited. Right then my phone rang with 'Fly With Me' by the Jonas Brothers, my face turned red and Sam turned to me, her milky blue eyes almost watering over, a small smile escaped from her lips as she pressed the end button. My phone stopped ringing and I looked the opposite way of Sam, trying to hold back some rare tears of my own. As soon as I felt like the almost-tears were gone I looked back over at Sam, she was staring at the TV, even though it was off, she was still trying to hold back some tears I could tell. So then I spoke up and said "Um, Sam? You wanna hear the **whole** song?" Sam turned back to me and nodded. I walked up to the Shay's computer and went on SplashFace and looked up 'Fly With Me-Jonas Brothers', the video popped up and the song started playing. Sam lay back-up on the couch looking up at Spencer's old bike, focusing on the song.

**(POV-S)**

I looked up at Spencer's bike, focusing on the song.

'_If it's you and me foreverIf its you and me right nowThat'd be alrightBe alright'_

The rest of the song continued on, until it ended. Freddie turned around waiting for a response, "I don't…I don't know what to say, it's a beautiful choice, but Freddie, why the beautiful choice for **me**?" My eyes watered once again while I waited for his answer.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_"You're lying!" Freddie pointed an accusing finger at Sam. "Valerie's not using me!" he said._

_"Lie? I don't lie!" Sam defended. Carly was there to back up her claim._

_"Sam doesn't lie! She may be obnoxious and irresponsible but she doesn't lie!" she said, defending her best friend._

_Sam was offended, "Oh you know I love you!" Carly shot back at Sam's glare._

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**: While I was writing this chapter, I was listening to the Jonas Brothers 'Fly With Me' so I was crying the whole time I was writing. It is a really beautiful and I thought it went perfectly with their relationship.


End file.
